The Coldest Story Ever Told
by missmaryXDD
Summary: I woke up with my grandmother calling my mother and my father, i looked at my cellphone and saw the hour: 2:00 am""...then everything was very fast, he started to say things about sex and next thing i know was his hands on my breasts..." AU
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** The only characters that belong to me are the teenagers, and some characters that you will read about in more advanced charpters (basically the Naruto characters are the ones who doesn't belong to me)

I wasn't supposed to publish the story until i had the second charpter ready, but i couldn't sleep and didn't had imagination to write the 2nd

_

* * *

_

_I woke up with my grandmother calling my mother and my father, i looked at my cellphone wich was on my desk, and saw the hour: 2:00 am. I got up and got where the voices were coming, from my grandmother and grandfather's bedroom, when i got there my father was helping my grandmother holding my grandfather, since he couldn't stay still for himself. My grandmother askd me to help my father holding my grandfather, and that's what i did. _

_Next thing i know is that my grandmother was calling 911 and my mother was dressing up, when my grandmother came back she told my father that my grandfather was vomiting something red and she didn't know if it was blood or the cherries that he had eated erlier. Then my mother came in, held my grandfather right hand and asked him "can you hear me?" he didn't react so she tried again "if you can hear me squeeze my hand" and he did. Then the 911 came, my grandmother told them what was happening and her and my mother got to the hospital with them._

_After they leave i tried to sleep again, but i couldn't so i made a coffee for me and for my father and got to my bedroom try to study a little bit (i had a test that morning). After a while i gave up and tried to sleep again, so did my father, when i was about to feel asleep i her my father talking so i got to his bedroom, in time to her "he's blind?" i realized that he was talking with my mother, then when they finished the conversation he looked at me and said: "he's really bad" and i asked: "he's blind?" and he said "yes, he's really bad" and didn't said anything else, it seemed to me that he was hiding something but i never asked. I played on the PC, i read, i watched TV and the hours passed. At 6:00am they arrived form the hospital and they told me that he was in a coma, they asked me if i wanted to stay home today but i said no, i had to do that test, but i would go home after the test, so i went to school, it was the first time that my mother and my father brought me to school togheter, i cried alot in the car, in school i tried not to because i didn't want anyone asking questions and i hadn't told anyone._

_So when the test was over my father got me and he said to me "Hinata called from the hospital like one hour ago, he died one or two hours ago."_

My name is Saki Uchiha and this is the story of how i've fallen appart.


	2. The Begining

**Disclaimer:** The only characters that belong to me are the teenagers, and some characters that you will read about in more advanced charpters (basically the Naruto characters are the ones who doesn't belong to me)

I don't know when i'll be uploading the 3rd chapter, school is starting and everything so i think i can post like...for christmas or something, i really don't know, it can be next year but it can be next weekend, it depens on how many work i have.

Oh and sorry for any mistake that you (certainly) will find and if you see any please tell me so i can fix it.

Thank you

xoxo

* * *

**June 2006**

I was on the bus, (not) ready for another day of school, we just got back from what you can call a mini-vacation, a holyday plus a weekend. Anyway i wasn't ready for another day of school, i wasn't in the mood, i didn't wanted to go, and besides i was wearing a aweful skirt (because my all pants were washing) and i was afraid that people would make fun of me, so i got out the bus (when it stopped) and started hanging arround, first i got to the shopping, but i turned arround and walked home, if something happened i could just run home (like if i was assaulted or something) so i started hanging arround in the neighborhood, i didn't wanted my family to know that i was missing school so i just could go home whe school was over. Then i found the perfect place to wait, i could just sit and wait 'cause my feet were "in pain". The place was an old open theater, all made in stone, like the roman ones, my grandmother always told me to not go there, i never understood why, maeby because nobody goes there. The best thing was that my house was just 40 feet away but as the theater was surrounded by other houses nobody could see me (from my house). I stayed there until school was over, then i got home.

The next day i got there again, i didn't want to go to school (again). After a while of me being there came a man, he lived in the neighborhood, i knew him because he's the one who waters the gardens and because he and my grandfather talk with each other sometimes, he came to me and said hi, i said hi back. He asked me what was i doing there and as i didn't wanted my family to know i said that i was waiting for my boyfriend (even thought i don't have one), then everything was very fast, he started to say things about sex and about my grandfather, and next thing i know was his hands on my breasts, i was in shock. Then he started to move his hands and said:

"oh this is so good, so good..."

Then he moved one of his hands inside my underwear and moved them and repeated the same thing. I didn't know what to do, so i took his hands and said:

"I have to go"

and i started walking (almost running) home, i was afraid that he might come after me. Tears were falling trought my eyes, when i got to the door i cleaned them and knocked, my grandmother opened the door and asked:

"What are you doing here?"

I ran to the bathroom to clean my eyes and said the first thing that came to my head:

"There are no classes today because of the exams"

It wasn't all a lie, there were really exams that week on school but there wasn't any change in classes.

The only ones that were in home was me, my mother and my grandmother, my father and my grandfather were working, wich was a good thing because i didn't want to give any explanation to anyone.

I cried alot in the bathroom, but then i realized that i've been there too much time and my grandmother might have thought that something was wrong, so i got out and looked at the room where she was when i went to the bathroom but it was empty, luckly for me so i wouldn't have to give any explanation about my red eyes. I ran to my bedroom but i could see that my grandmother was in her bedroom. I closed the door and lied in the bed, crying.

I have 13 years old and i think i've been raped.

**June 2006 (a few days after...)**

The next days i locked myself inside my room, whenever someone asked me about school i would tell that i hadn't classes because of the exams. I just spend my entire time in my computer reasing, watching shows, playing games, whatever i just wanted to forget that that whole thing happened, but no matter how i tried i couldn't forget that, every single time i remembered i started to cry, i could't help it.

One day i got the "fabulus" idea of going MSN, i made log in and there were some of my schoolmates, one of them asked why was the reason i was missing school, and i told that i was sick. I quickly finished the conversation and log out, i was very afraid that they might have felt that something was wrong, but they didn't, the weeks passed and we were on the last day of school, wich i wasn't there of course. Those past weeks i lived with constant fear that someone called my mother and tell her that i was missing school, and my fear became reality, in that same day my headmaster called my mother telling that i could have to repeat the year because of the days that i missed school.

She and my grandmother were schocked and i started to cry, my headmaster told us to come to school, i went there with my grandmother, we were walking to the bus station and she asked me why i missed school, and i explained her what the men did to me:

"I don't belive you" she said

"But it's true" i said still crying, but more now

"I don't believe that" she said

And we made all the trip to school with no other word, when we got there we went to the headmaster's office, he talked with us a little bit and then send my grandmother to wait outside to talk to me alone:

"I expected these kind of things from everyone but you, why did you do it? was someone of school that treated you bad? do you have problems with your schoolmates?"

"No, no, everything's okay with school"

"Then why?"

I explained everything to him (well not everything, i told them (he and my grandmother) that it was a man that i didn't know and when he got near to me i kicked him and run away). He didn't seen very convinced, but accepted better than my grandmother:

"Here take it" he gave me a handkerchief to clean the tears.

"Thank you" I said

"I'm going to call your grandmother in and tell her"

"She already knows"

Then he called my grandmother and told her:

"Saki told me that you already knew what happened"

"That's not true, what she told never happened, i don't believe it"

"Okay, but i didn't call you here because of that, but because of her missing the year, i'm going to tell them that she had problems with family okay?"

"Okay"

"You can go now, bye"

The next thing i know i was in my sofa talking to my mother, she was telling me that i was grounded, without my PC and i said:

"I don't mind, i still have my books"

Two days after i was already on my computer, as stranger as it seems i never been grounded, not that i remember at least, i always had great grades, i never get ou at night (or at day) with my friends, i never get myself into trouble, i'm nice to everyone, i respect everyone, basically i'm the perfect kid on school, all the teachers love me, all my schoolmates ask me to copy my homework and all my family is proud. That's why i have never been grounded and that's why i wish i had.


End file.
